Cheshire
| alias = | age = 19Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13498". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-16. | race = Human | gender = Female | hair colour = Black | eye colour = Black | relatives = Paula Crock (mother) Lawrence Crock (father) Artemis Crock (younger sister) | affiliation = League of Shadows | enemies = | powers = Skilled martial artist | weaknesses = | equipment = Poisoned sai and shurikens; cat mask | first = 106 | voice = Kelly HuWeisman, Greg (2011-02-16). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #6 ("Infiltrator") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-12. }} Cheshire is the moniker of Jade Nguyen, a highly-skilled assassin working for the League of Shadows. She is also Artemis' older sister. Personality Cheshire has a true killer's instinct and is willing to go to any means necessary to accomplish her goals, whether it be through attacks, murder or blackmail. She has a dry sense of gallows humor, and treats her opponents like a cat would treat a mouse, allowing herself to be involved in playful banter to a small extent. She actually enjoys the prospect of killing, but she is not without her own sense of duty, following the orders of her masters to the letter, despite how easy it would be for her to ignore them. Characteristics Cheshire is a human teenager standing 1.67m tall, or 5' 6", with big, spiky black hair and black eyes, as well as olive colored skin. She has proved to be very flexible in her time working as an assassin for the League of Shadows, and her fighting skills are enough to match the fighting ability of one with superpowers. The outfit she uses whilst working for the League of Shadows is a dark green colored kimono, and appears as though it has shreds and rips along it. Whether these rips are an intentional design or just wear and tear from her time as an assassin is unknown. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees. Cheshire also wears black knee-high boots. History Working as an assassin for the League of Shadows, Cheshire was deployed on an assassination mission to kill Dr. Serling Roquette, a scientist who was forced to develop a super weapon for the League of Shadows, known as The Fog. duels with Cheshire to protect Serling Roquette.]] While Artemis and Miss Martian are busy arguing, Cheshire seizes the opportunity to jump over the a fence and enter the building unnoticed. While inside, she lured Kid Flash to the swimming room whereby he fell for her trap and was subsequently knocked out. She kicks him into the pool to drown and heads for Serling. When she reaches, she throws poisonous shurikens at her, but Aqualad intercepts them with his own body. Cheshire closes in to deal with Aqualad herself. She manages to down him with a headbutt and proceeds to finish him off. Luckily for Aqualad, Artemis makes it in time to save him. Cheshire is still confident she can handle two heroes, but only when Kid Flash and Miss martian enter the room does she retreat. Cheshire later joins her comrades, Hook and Black Spider, after they knock out Aqualad. This time, she is bent on ending Roquette. She heads to the new hideout and attempts to fire a crossbow at Roquette, but it is blocked by a telepathically-controlled furniture. She figures the Miss Martian is in the room and makes haste to kill Roquette. While Artemis and Kid Flash are occupied with Hook and Black Spider, Cheshire attempts to assassinate Serling, who turns out to be Miss Martian in disguise. After realizing this, Cheshire flees to search for the doctor. Artemis chases after her. Outside, Cheshire activates her scanner, tracking Aqualad's footprints. While running, she destroys an incoming arrow from Artemis. The chase resumes with them jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Cheshire is able to outsmart her by feigning ingestion of a knock-out gas from one of Artemis' trick arrows. This trick allowed Cheshire to grab hold of Artemis and knock her unconscious. She makes it to Serling's new hideout, where she easily takes out Aqualad after hitting him with more poisonous darts. After dealing with Aqualad, she prepares to kill Serling. By this time, however, Serling had finished the virus and sent it to Robin, thereby eliminating the reason for her elimination. Still, Cheshire entertains the idea of killing Serling solely for the entertainment value, but decides not to based on her orders. Upon leaving the cafe, Cheshire is met by four explosive arrows which, upon exploding, unmask her. At the mercy of Artemis, Cheshire resorts to blackmailing her. She threatens Artemis to let her go lest she reveals Artemis' history to her teammates. Artemis obliges, allowing Cheshire to make a hasty retreat. Cheshire stands atop a bookstore stand awaiting the arrival of an arbitrator and disrupt the peace negotiations between delegations from North and South Rhelasia. As the arbitrator arrives, she begins to pull the trigger to her RPG-7, but is stopped by one of Red Arrow's arrows. The rocket misses its target and hits somewhere in the distant. With this foiled, she attempts to take the arbitrator out by hand. While heading for the vehicle, she downs numerous guards until she is stopped by a tackle from Red Arrow. With the scuffle over, she is arrested and sent to the local jail. Red Arrow followed both assassins back to the League of Shadows' base in Taipei, but was spotted by Ra's, leading Cheshire and Sportsmaster to fight Red Arrow on a rooftop. Red Arrow was seemingly defeated by both Cheshire and Sportsmaster, but he survived by dropping into a river. Once more, Cheshire attempted to kill Luthor, but this time she was thwarted by Red Arrow and the newly-arrived Aqualad, who saw through the disguise she had worn, and protected the delegates with his water powers. Sportsmaster and a group of League of Shadows assassins arrived as backup, and Cheshire fought Red Arrow. When the tide turned against the assassins, Cheshire used a smoke bomb to conceal her own and Sportsmaster's escape. Powers and abilities Cheshire is a highly trained assassin, whose skills include but may not be limited to: * Ninjitsu: She has demonstrated incredible fighting skills able to hold her own against Aqualad's enhanced abilities; * Agility: * Marksmanship: She has impressive skills with long-range objects, particularly throwing stars; * Poison use: She has demonstrated a penchant to coat her weapons with jellyfish poison; * Tracking: She has shown the ability to track her enemies through assorted means. * Stealth: Cheshire has demonstrated the ability to disappear into the shadows at will with no-one being able to find her when she doesn't wish to be found. Equipment * Cheshire mask: Aside from protecting her face from identification and injury, the mask also works as scanner allowing Cheshire the means to track her prey. It has a built-in filter so that she doesn't breathe in toxins or smoke. * Shurikens: Coated with jellyfish poison. * Sais: These are her primary weapons which she uses in battle for close ranged battles. * Collapsible katana: Easy to carry and use. * RPG-7: A popular Russian made rocket launcher used by terrorists. She used it in the first assassination attempt against Lex Luthor. Relationships Ra's al Ghul Ra's al Ghul is the leader of the League of Shadows and Cheshire's master. She respects him greatly and defers to him, kneeling before him whenever she is in his presence. Sportsmaster Although both have worked for the League of Shadows, Cheshire has an adversarial relationship with Sportsmaster. Even when he broke her out of jail, she was angry that it was Sportsmaster who had saved her, and he called her "little girl". She hates to admit when Sportsmaster is right, and even claimed to want to kill him (but said she wouldn't while they were on the job). However, Sportsmaster seems amused by her grudge, even claiming that Cheshire would not have been hired if it wasn't for him. Red Arrow whilst behind bars.]] Although they are obviously enemies, Cheshire seems to have an odd flirtatious interest in Red Arrow following their first confrontation. Cheshire takes particular amusement in baiting Red Arrow, often using flirtatious methods like winking at him to draw him close. When Red Arrow was hanging from their helicopter by a zipline, Cheshire almost expressed regret before cutting the wire. When Sportsmaster knocked Red Arrow into the river and hurled an exploding javelin after him, Cheshire took a moment to watch the water after Sportsmaster had left. When Cheshire infiltrated the peace talks, Red Arrow insisted on fighting her while Aqualad faced Sportsmaster. Cheshire playfully called him territorial, saying it was "only our third date". Artemis Cheshire has a connection to her, knowing her name and recognizing her almost immediately. Artemis in turn recognized Cheshire after her mask was knocked off. She knows about Artemis' history. She even noted that she liked her. In Artemis' flashback her older sister said she would disappear "like the Cheshire Cat," revealing that Cheshire and her sister are one in the same. Appearances (Flashback)}} Background in other media In the comics, Cheshire has a brief off-again-on-again romantic relationship with Roy Harper (AKA Speedy, AKA Red Arrow, AKA Arsenal) during his time working with the organization Checkmate. Their relationship resulted in a daughter named Lian Harper being born. However, due to her criminal lifestyle, Cheshire eventually left Lian in Roy's care to be raised by him and his fellow Titans, feeling that although she did not properly love Roy, she loved Lian enough to trust her father to care for her. During a time in which Cheshire joined the team "Secret Six" she had a brief relationship with Catman (AKA Thomas Blake), which also resulted in a child, a boy this time, being born. Thomas Jr. however was apparently murdered later on. In the series Justice League: Cry for Justice, Lian was killed during an attack by the villain Prometheus and Roy had his arm cut off. Both Cheshire and Roy (now going by Arsenal) chose to join Wilson Slade's (AKA Deathstroke the Terminator) team of villains dubbed mockingly "The Titans". Trivia * The name Cheshire is a reference to the Cheshire Cat from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Cheshire herself mentions this in "Infiltrator" and in "Homefront", saying that she will disappear "like the Cheshire Cat". Cheshire's mask is of a cat grinning widely, with resemblance to the Cheshire Cat. * Cheshire comic book counterpart is not known for using a cat's mask. The use of a mask to hide her identity was actually introduced when she appeared in the cartoon series Teen Titans. It has apparently been readopted for this series as well, as well as several other DC Comics media, such as Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. * She is voiced by Kelly Hu, who also voices Paula Crock, her and Artemis' mother. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows